


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Geonn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/F, Heaven, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Heaven is hard when you're all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

She ran when she first arrived. She remembered the pain and horror of her death, and it overwhelmed everything around her. The world seemed reluctant to let her go, and it felt like years before she found a quiet, dark place where she felt safe. She went there, she hid, and she stayed quiet so no one would find her. The world seemed to take the hint and left her alone. It felt like being in an amusement park after it was shut down for the winter. Quiet and vacant and just right for her state of mind. Only then did she stop running, stop being afraid. She covered her head with both hands, fingers laced in her hair, and trembled, and waited until someone came to save her.

"Hello?"

How long had it been? Hours? Years? Days? She lifted her head and watched as the darkness was penetrated by the new arrival. The girl spotted her, stopped, and knelt on the dusty ground.

"Are you Jessica?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wish the stranger away.

"My name is Jo. You don't know me, but I... knew a friend of yours. Sam?"

Jess lifted her head, her eyes wide. Sam! Sam would save her. 

"He told me all about you. He loved you very much and he... he hoped you were here. I told him once that if I got here before he did, I'd keep an eye on you. So here I am. You're not an easy person to find."

Jess shifted her position, bringing her knees up and wrapping both arms around them. She buried her face in the crook of her arm. 

"Okay. I understand. I can wait."

#

"Why aren't you scared?"

Jo smiled and looked off into the middle distance. "Who says I'm not."

Jess slowly unfolded her limbs and moved closer. Jo watched her approach, saying nothing, and only smiled when Jess carefully sat beside her. She swallowed hard and finally held out her hand.

"Jess."

"Jo." They shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you, Jess."

#

"I'm finding it hard to believe this is Heaven."

Jo snorted. "Bryan Adams? Seriously?"

"Shut up. I mean, some of the things I did, there must be some mistake."

Jo squinted. "And that's from George Strait." She chuckled at Jess' exasperated look. "Hey, you work in a place with a jukebox long enough, everything sounds like a song lyric. Trust me, you wouldn't be here if you didn't belong. Imagine if it was as cut and dry as doing bad things. So you had sex before you were married... does that mean you deserve to end up bunking next to Hitler and Mussolini?"

"Well. I guess when you put it that way."

"You can't get too bogged down in rules and regulations. If you were a good person, if you strove to make good decisions, and if you didn't hurt people... you're pretty much a shoo-in."

Jess looked down at her hands. "So... there's a chance... Sam might still show up here?"

Jo's smile wavered and she tightened her hand on Jess' shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go check out over here..."

#

Jess was the first to stop waiting. She found Jo in a quiet spot of her Heaven and, without a word, kissed her. Jo waited until the kiss stopped before she turned away. Jess settled on the ground next to the bench, hands folded on Jo's hip, gazing up at her. "Thank you. For watching over me."

Jo looked at her again and smiled. "It's been my pleasure. Really."

Jess took Jo's hands and turned them palm-up. She kissed the right hand, then the left, and then drew Jo's hands to her head. Jo hesitated, but then began to run her fingers through the curls. "Jess..."

"Sam's not coming. At least not for a very long time. And even if he came tomorrow, I think he would understand. I think it's why he sent you to me." She smiled. "I think he knew."

Jo swallowed hard and slid off the bench. They kissed again, and Jo pushed Jess gently into the soft bed of grass. The sun was just the right warmth, and the grass was perfectly soft. Their clothes were removed with a few efficient gestures, and then Jo lowered herself to Jess' perfect body. They kissed, they touched, and their legs intertwined as they rolled on the grass. Jess plucked blades from Jo's hair before kissing her, and Jo tightened her thighs around Jess' leg as they began to move against each other.

After they came, Jess rested her head on Jo's chest. Jo stroked her hair, and soon Jess' breathing became steady with her sleep. Jo bent her knee, her foot flat on the ground and her leg cradling Jess' hip. She looked up into the sterling blue sky and waited until Jess woke up so they could start over again.

She disagreed with Jess on only one thing. It was pretty easy for her to believe they were in Heaven.


End file.
